lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Lalaloopsy Babies
Lalaloopsy Babies are your favorite Lalaloopsies when they were babies. Join them on their first adventures together. From MGA ENTERTAINMENT ''- Explore the magical world of Lalaloopsy and see your favorite Lalaloopsy characters when they were babies. Original Lalaloopsy characters now available as babies. Their features include: *Soft bodies for huggable fun *Each comes with a bottle shaped like their pet and a hat that matches their personality *Character specific pattern printed on soft doll body *Unique sewn on dates stamped on their tush *Each has a belly "button" Series 1 ''Released in''' late-fall 2013'' 'Crumbs Sugar Cookie' Babies_-_Meet_Crumbs.jpg Babies - Crumbs (Boxed).jpg BabyCrumbs.jpg 'Jewel Sparkles' Babies - Meet Jewel.jpg Babies - Jewel (Boxed).jpg BabyJewel.jpg '''Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Babies - Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff.jpg Babies - Mittens (Boxed).jpg BabyMittens.jpg 'Pillow Featherbed' Babies - Pillow Featherbed.jpg Babies - Pillow Featherbed (Box).jpg BabyPillow.jpg Series 2 '''''Released in 'Bea Spells-a-Lot' Bea Spells-a-Lot doll - Babies - box.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot doll - Babies - sitting 01.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot doll - Babies - sitting 02.jpg Bea Spells-a-Lot doll - Babies - standing 01.jpg 'Scoops Waffle Cone' Scoops Waffle Cone doll - Babies - box.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone doll - Babies - sitting 01.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone doll - Babies - sitting 02.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone doll - Babies - standing 01.jpg Scoops Waffle Cone doll - Babies - standing 02.jpg 'Spot Splatter Splash' Spot Splatter Splash doll - Babies - box.jpg Spot Splatter Splash doll - Babies - sitting 01.jpg Spot Splatter Splash doll - Babies - sitting 02.jpg Spot Splatter Splash doll - Babies - standing 01.jpg Spot Splatter Splash doll - Babies - standing 02.jpg 'Tippy Tumblelina' Tippy Tumblelina doll - Babies - box.jpg Tippy Tumblelina doll - Babies - sitting 01.jpg Tippy Tumblelina doll - Babies - sitting 02.jpg Tippy Tumblelina doll - Babies - standing 01.jpg Tippy Tumblelina doll - Babies - standing 02.jpg Diaper Surprise 'Blossom Flowerpot' Hat: Flower Bottle: Butterfly Blossom Flowerpot doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - standing.jpg Blossom Flowerpot doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - sitting.jpg Blossom Flowerpot doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - standing complete.jpg Blossom Flowerpot doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - sitting complete.jpg Blossom Flowerpot doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - box sideview.jpg Blossom Flowerpot doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - box.jpg 'Peanut Big Top' Hat: Elephant with bow Bottle: Elephant Peanut Big Top doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - standing.jpg Peanut Big Top doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - sitting.jpg Peanut Big Top doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - standing complete.jpg Peanut Big Top doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - sitting complete.jpg Peanut Big Top doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - box sideview.jpg Peanut Big Top doll - Babies (Diaper Surprise) - box.jpg 'Cinder Slippers' Hat: Princess mouse Bottle: Mouse BabyCinderSlippers2.png BabyCinder.png Trivia *The logo for the Babies line is made to look like letter blocks, a common toy for infants, stacked together to form its name. *On February 17, 2014 - the Lalaloopsy Facebook page announced the release of a new game for the Babies on the official website, this game revealed the designs for Babies of Bea Spells-a-Lot & Peanut Big Top which hinted at a second wave. *On February 24, 2014 - Lalaloopsy Babies released its first commercial. It was announced on its Facebook page and released through its YouTube channel. *In the commercial, Jewel has freckles but in the doll she has no freckles. pl:Lalaloopsy Babies Category:Doll Line Category:Spin-Offs Category:Merchandise